


Christmas Eve

by Wanderingsilvan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingsilvan/pseuds/Wanderingsilvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think before Christmas modern Thorin and Bilbo sit and play music all night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shippers_log](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippers_log/gifts).



Bilbo was small, so it was fitting that he basically played a mini-guitar.  
[](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/21fallouts/media/hobbit%20holiday_zpshbnpkzgq.jpg.html)


End file.
